


One More Night

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: One More Night by Maroon 5, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic Prompt for Maroon 5's "One More Night", with a happier ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Enjoy!

You and I go hard at each other like we’re going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score  
You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can’t do this no more

But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I’m feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you

***

The smell and sound of sizzling steak greeted Oliver as he walked down the stairs. He dropped his gear by the door and walked into the kitchen.

“Babe?”

Felicity turned and smiled at her husband. After giving him a kiss hello, she turned back to the stove where she had Oliver’s early dinner cooking.

“This will be done in a minute.”

Oliver hugged his wife from behind, taking in both her scent and the scent of the steak. “Mmm. Smells great.”

Laughter from behind them drew Oliver’s attention. Turning, Oliver’s smile grew as he took in the sight of his little girl Gemma. She broke out in giggles as her father picked her up, blowing a big raspberry on her tummy. “How’s my baby girl?”

Oliver picked her up out of her high chair, peppering kisses all over her face. Gemma’s laughter rang through the room, making both Oliver and Felicity smile at the sound. He carried her over to the little table against the wall, sitting down and placing her on his lap. Felicity plated the meal and placed it in front of Oliver, then sat down across from her husband, taking Gemma so he could eat. Oliver picked up Gemma’s favorite stuffed bunny from the table and waved it around in front of her, making her laugh again. 

Once he finished, Oliver placed the dishes in the dishwasher and gave Felicity a kiss, cradling her face. He then placed a kiss on Gemma’s forehead. Grabbing his gear by the door, Oliver headed to the gym.

***

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I’ll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I’ll only stay with you one more night

Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I’ll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself  
And I’ll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell

***

The tape and wrappings tugged at Oliver’s skin as his trainer, Digg, finished with his hands and slipped the boxing gloves on. Oliver switched his weight from foot to foot as he looked across the gym to where his opponent was getting ready as well. 

Stepping into the ring, Oliver was blinded for a second by the bright lights focused on it. He stood in his corner, waiting for the signal from the ref. 

The sound around him becomes muffled as he sets his focus on his opponent. Look for the weak spots. Keep on your toes. Don’t hold back.

The fight begins.

Punches, jabs, left, right. The only thing Oliver sees is the next move. The only thing he hears is the whoosh as a fist goes sailing past where his head just was. The only thing Oliver feels is the fire. That indescribable drive that Oliver has that has ensured his undefeated streak thus far. And he’s not about to let that streak be broken tonight. Punch, jab, left, right. He doesn’t even feel the pain anymore, doesn’t even flinch as the other guy lands a solid shot at his ribs. He just keeps going.

The sound of the bell signaling the end of the match jars Oliver out of his zone. He looks around at the flashing lights, and at the ref next to him lifting his arm up in victory. He’s won. 

Digg, already knowing where he’s going to want to go, has Oliver’s gear packed and ready for him to take home. After a quick exam and patch up to make sure he’s ok, Oliver is cleared to go home. He races to his car, his mind on his girls.

***

But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you  
And I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go   
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I’m feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I’ll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I’ll only stay with you one more night

***

Gemma was asleep, but Felicity was far from it. Pacing in their living room, Felicity waited for Oliver to come home, the way she did after every fight. It didn’t matter that he had fought in countless matches before, and would continue to fight in countless more. Every time, every single time he went out that door for a match, Felicity couldn’t help but feel scared for her husband. One hit the wrong way could hurt him, perhaps permanently. One hit could even kill him. 

But he needed to come home. Oliver had so much more on the line now. And Felicity knew he would be fighting for his girls. Because he loved them so much, enough to get hurt the way he did on a regular basis and go back for more. He was fighting for his girls. His family.

***

Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night

Baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you  
And I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

***

It was late. Felicity had stopped looking at the clock a while ago. She had gotten up a couple times to calm Gemma down when she had been fussy, but Felicity’s mind was preoccupied. Now she was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the window, waiting for the headlights to pull in the driveway. 

Some time later, they did. Felicity watched as Oliver quietly let himself into their house, setting his bag on the chair by the door. He turned to see his wife looking at him from the couch, feeling her eyes trace his figure up and down, looking for injuries. She got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek and turning his face towards her. She hissed in sympathy at the bruising around his left eye, a small cut covered with a butterfly bandage just above his eyebrow. She could also see that there had been blood around his lower lip that the guys at the gym hadn’t quite managed to completely remove. Felicity looked at her husband wordlessly.

He leaned down and kissed her, hard, with every ounce of the pent up emotion that he had managed to temporarily cage inside him. There were only two places where that emotion was let out. In the ring, and with his wife. That passion, that fire and drive that made him unbeatable in the ring also fueled his love and loyalty to his family. 

And Felicity was the same way. It was part of what drew them to each other. They found a mutual fire, and the longer they were together the hotter it burned. Felicity returned his kiss just as hard, filled with relief that he was home. Oliver reached around to the backs of her thighs, lifting her up in his arms. Felicity immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, and Oliver placed them on the couch, the two still kissing passionately.

Gradually, their kisses slowed to a more languorous pace, their fire turning into a slow burning. Oliver pulled back just slightly, still able to feel his wife’s lips on his own.

“We won.”

Felicity pulled back enough to look at her husband’s face. Then the smile on her face grew to match the one on his. Felicity kissed him again, passionately. They began to get heated again when a cry broke through their haze. The two of them took a second to catch their breaths, then husband and wife went to go put their little girl back to sleep.

***

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I’ll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I’ll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I’ll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I’ll only stay with you one more night


End file.
